


【翻译】Reward by gokkyun

by zmzm007



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmzm007/pseuds/zmzm007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Big Boss完美的完成了任务，Kaz决定给他点奖励。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Reward by gokkyun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906927) by [gokkyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun). 



年轻男人在停机坪旁等待着他的归来，这不是什么稀奇的事。实际上，每当Snake成功完成任务回来，Kaz都会在那等着——因为他带来了大量的金钱和声望。也许是Kaz的日本血统或者是他对金钱单纯的控制欲，Snake不清楚，但金钱和业务往来比任何事都更能让Kaz很兴奋，呃，也许除了性。

士兵们如常向他致敬，Snake下直升机时注意到，有什么事不太对劲。Kaz脸上挂着打发似的灿烂笑容向Snake走来，双手合十的举在胸前，像是得到了这辈子最大的奖励，但一些微微的潮红出现在他高高的颧骨上，在烈日和他的墨镜下，这几乎难以察觉。“欢迎回家，Boss。”Kaz的声音和他表情一样愉悦。

“谢谢”Snake难以控制地回应着Kaz的笑容，虽然他很肯定另一个男人脑子里有别的想法——也不知道是好事还是坏事。Kaz挪了挪脑袋，暗示着他们该离开，而Snake也照办了。

他们走了几步，远离了停机坪的那些士兵。Kaz伸开双臂拥抱着天空，相当满意的叹息着，“你做的很棒，Boss，一直都是~”他转向Snake，脸上依旧带着笑容。“有了这次任务的报酬，我终于能让奇爱跟Huey闭嘴了。”Kaz像个筹备恶作剧的小男孩似的摩拳擦掌，“我们终于能给作战小队和调度小队买更好的武器和装备了，想象一下我们能买或者能让R&D研发怎样的新技术吧~”

Snake勾起嘴角笑了笑，继续听Kaz兴奋的高谈阔论——关于扩张母基地和队伍的计划。他已经精疲力尽了，骨头也隐隐作痛，但看到Kaz因为他成功的任务而如此兴致高昂——最终让所有人都士气高涨，这让Snake比赚了钱更高兴。当然，Snake不会否认金钱有奇妙的作用。

然而，Kaz拉住了他的胳膊，打断了Snake的思路。他被拽到了一个大储存室，Snake有些疑惑，这里堆满了无数的箱子，货柜和别的杂物。这里很暗，只有几缕微弱的阳光从小窗射进来。

“Kaz，我们来这干嘛？”在黄昏下，Snake几乎难以认出他面前的年轻男人。他的问题没得到答复，年轻男人只是继续将Snake向厅内拽去。终于，他们停在了几个大货柜后面。

Snake脸上写满了疑问，感觉到Kaz在解他的皮带，并拽住了他的裤子，然后毫无警告和犹豫，年轻男人拽下了他的裤子，连同内裤一起。“Kaz，我们在这里....不，你在这里做什么？不对，你在下面....对我，做什么？”Snake看向Kaz的脸，发出粗糙的吞咽声。

Snake很庆幸储存室的光线足以让他看清Kaz，年轻男人将他向后推着，脸上带着坏笑，直到Snake撞到什么东西。他不得不坐到一个小木箱上，冰冷的表面刺激着他的屁股。他依然困惑着，直到Kaz倾下身，将修长的手指放到Snake脸颊的两侧。

Snake花了一点时间将目光集中在Kaz脸上，一阵温暖的悸动从下身升起。Kaz的墨镜从他鼻子上略微下滑了一些，暴露出他蓝色半眯着的眼睛，一阵几乎无法察觉的潮红掠过他高高的颧骨，丰满的嘴唇略带嘲弄的张开。“Boss，”Kaz低喃着，他的声音和他的脸一样性感。年轻男人凑过来，在Snake的右嘴角上留下一个轻轻吻，“Snake，”然后又在左边更用力地吻下，“John。”

Kaz的唇整个吻上Snake，饱满而柔软。这个时刻是微妙的，但又让年长的男人陶醉，尤其是当他感觉到Kaz的指头正温柔的抚弄着他的脸颊。不管Kaz有什么打算，它都很特别。这个男人总是尽可能的逗他，但他的动作却少有的轻柔，几乎算得上优美。

这纯洁的吻并没持续多久，Kaz抬起头，看着Snake疑惑地盯着他，勾了勾嘴角，“放松~我只是想给你....”Kaz咬了咬自己的下唇，避开他的视线来掩盖羞耻，“一点奖励。”

如果这个暗示还不够明显，那Kaz将Snake的裤子完全脱下并跪在他两腿之间的举动也足以表明他的想法了。“Kaz，你不用这样，我现在又脏又满身汗，你应该知道的。”Snake低头看着自己腿间，他的身体显然不认同他说的话。

“是啦”Kaz低语着，脸冲着Snake的左腿，“但我想，”一阵愉悦的颤栗穿过Snake的身体，Kaz柔软的嘴唇正亲吻着他的皮肤，这感觉太棒了。“很高兴你喜欢。”Kaz继续留下更多轻吻，“这么粗糙，闻起来像该死的战场。”Kaz低声叹息着，“...真正男人的味道。”

而后Kaz抬头看向Snake，眼神略带敌意并用中指将墨镜推回原位。“不过我发誓，如果你敢用你的脏手碰我的衣服，或者，我的头发！我会就此打住，明白吗！？”

Snake转了转眼珠，敷衍地嘟囔着“好吧..”。虽然Snake特别喜欢在自己的阴茎深埋在Kaz体内时抚摸他，但考虑到现在的情况，Snake似乎难以拒绝他的要求。他看着Kaz冲他笑了笑，再次低下头，感受到Kaz 的手指正在他大腿内侧游走，而他的亲吻紧跟其后。如此微妙，Snake感觉到年轻男人把他的腿分的更开，给Kaz更多空间探索。

紧紧抓住Kaz金发的欲望越来越强烈，年轻男人越来越靠近Snake的睾丸。没多久他的手指就开始触碰它们，并挤压着，直到Snake难以抑制的发出沙哑的呻吟。Kaz的嘴也加入进来，温柔的吻着Snake的睾丸，然后吮吸起来，并用手指将两个都塞进嘴里。他的舌头舔舐着它们，温暖而潮湿地包裹着，这美妙的感觉让Snake的呼吸更加粗重起来。

Snake的后背粗鲁的颤栗了一下，不知道是因为Kaz的舌头还是他的眼睛。年轻的男人向上看着他，性感的蓝色眼睛从墨镜后透出，仔细地观察着Snake的脸并吻着阴茎的顶端，略带挑逗的轻舔着。一声沉重的呻吟贯穿了整个大厅，Kaz含住了整个顶部，舌头滑进敏感的缝隙，并来回绕着舔舐着，然后才开始轻轻的吮吸起来。

Snake越来越难以克制自己的手，所以他将臀部推离了木箱子，让他的阴茎撞入Kaz那温暖而潮湿的口腔深处。让Snake惊讶和惊喜的是，年轻的男人似乎并不介意，满足的哼哼声回荡在阴茎周围，Kaz的头上下抽动着，Snake的阴茎被他饱满而已经略肿的嘴唇完美的包裹着，更加深入的进入他。

“Kaz...”Snake呻吟着，手抓着箱子的边缘。他克制住想将脑袋埋进他脖子里的欲望，就只是注视着这个跪在他两腿间的男人。Kaz坏笑着轻哼他的名字，即使是他的嘴唇正完全被Snake的阴茎占用着也阻止不了他的自鸣得意。

Kaz一只手抚弄着Snake的根部，另一只则忙着玩弄男人的睾丸，他用力的吞咽着，舌头压着柱体下方。Snake仔细观察着，期待着年轻男人的下一步举动。Kaz缓慢的闭上他蓝色的眼睛，诱人地奖励着Snake，他的嘴又回到阴茎的顶端，轻轻的吮吸着，然后再次将注意力放到下半部分，Kaz的鼻子紧贴着Snake卷曲的黑色毛发。

Kaz不断重复着这些动作，在Snake的阳具周围呻吟着，用唾液包裹着，就好像怎么吸都不够一样。Snake咬住下唇，根本无法停止注视着Kaz的目光，Kaz再次睁开眼，没有嘲弄，而是以一种深情的方式微笑着。然后年轻男人的舌头压上Snake阴茎的底部，再次将它塞进嘴里，这次吞的甚至更深。

Snake感觉到他的阴茎正戳刺着Kaz的喉咙深处，他发出粗重的呻吟，让他的臀部难以克制的跟着颤动起来，Kaz温热的口腔似乎越来越烫，而Kaz看向他的眼神没有半点帮助。

年轻男人保持着吞咽，鼻子发出沉重的呼吸声，他的嘴唇缠绕包裹着Snake的阳具，呻吟...不，呜咽着，这颤抖的声音给了Snake更多的刺激。蓝色的眼睛盯着Snake，充满性欲的眼神甚至穿透了黑暗的墨镜，和他颧骨上的潮红和额头上晶莹的汗珠一样。

一阵颤抖的呻吟填满了周围温热的空气，Kaz再次动起来，吮吸的力度和速度随着他抽动的脑袋和握着Snake根部的手逐步增强着。年长的男人努力睁着眼，享受着Kaz跪在他面前的美好画面，但最总他还是闭上了眼，他腹部的感受和包围着他阴茎的温暖过于美好，几乎快要到达边界。

感受到揉着他睾丸的握力收紧了，Kaz加快了吮吸的动作，握住他阴茎的修长手指也变得疯狂起来，Snake抬起胯部，撞进Kaz的喉咙。他的腹部抽搐，腿颤抖着，毫无警告的射了，伴随着沉重，几乎绝望的呼吸，他感觉到自己在Kaz嘴里释放了出来.....至少他是这么以为的。

睁开眼睛，Snake看着Kaz吞下了他大部分的精液，一部分流淌到年轻男人的下巴上...这还不是最糟的....一些精液溅到了Kaz的左脸上，还有更糟的...溅到了他的墨镜上。

Kaz的镇静让Snake感到惊讶，他一直用嘴唇包裹着Snake的阴茎直到他完全释放...年轻的男人缓慢的吐出口里敏感的阳具，立刻站起来并发出不满的呻吟。

“你就不能...提醒一下吗？”Kaz瞪着Snake，愤怒的表情因脸上残留的精液而变得毫无说服力。“我.的.天！”Snake带着笑意看着Kaz摘下他被玷污的墨镜，作出一副被恶心到的表情，“这不是真的...这他妈的不是认真的吧！！”

一声嗤笑从Snake紧闭的嘴里溜出来，获得了来自Kaz的杀意瞪视，“舔掉呗，反正你都已经吞了那么多了。”Snake站起来建议到，抓起裤子穿好，草草的系上皮带并确保他们的偷情不会留下证据。

“我才不会舔我的墨镜，你知道我平时有多宝贝它的。”Kaz的声音中透着绝望，“大部分时间是...该死的！！”Kaz抱怨着，无可奈何的用舌头舔上黑色的镜片，看着黏答答的精液粘上他的舌头，但没有将它完全舔干净。“看来我暂时不能戴它了，天啊。”

“你不应该更在意..这个吗？”Snake靠近Kaz，指着年轻男人的脸颊，覆盖在上面的精液正缓缓的流向下巴。

“这是我这辈子最糟糕的一天！”Kaz抱怨着，将墨镜挂到裤子口袋上，抬起手解开了他的黄色围巾，然后用这布料擦拭着脸上的精液，紧皱着眉头并把这团布塞进了另一个口袋，“好了吗？”

Snake笑了笑，Kaz凌乱的头发搭在他的脖子上，他给了Snake一个疑问的表情，脸上依然泛着微红。

“完美~”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然这是甜文，但一想到10年后的场景......


End file.
